The Feel of An Angel
by samanddan
Summary: One shot sequel to the feel of betrayal. i don't own Dp. plz RxR thankies! Enjoy


Enjoy  
**The Feel of an Angel. **  
**AN: **this is a oneshot sequel to "the feel of betrayal." The song "I miss you" by blink 182 is what inspired me. Enjoy.

Danny Fenton was driving around his old town, Amity Park, visiting his family. While driving he passed his old high school, Casper High, the Nasty Burger. Places that haunted his memory of things him and Sam did. It had been four years since her death. He made a quick turn and towards the cemetery. Sam's grave still stood there. Nice and clean. Once every month Danny came and cleaned off the vines that blocked her name and replaced the bouquet of flowers with a new one. He walked out of the parking lot and to her grave. The wind swiftly caressed his long black coat, and brought it to a curve off his right. He was looking down when his eyes were caught by the attention of a white light. It flashed brightly, which caused him to close his eyes. When he opened them, Sam was sitting down in front of her grave.

"Sam?" he questioned in aw. She turned her head. It was really her. As an angel. She half way closed her eyes while smiling. All nice and warm. She got up and walked towards him.

"Hello Danny." she said. Her voice was soft and reassuring. Warm too. Her eyes were glassy, skin soft and white, hair silky as is slightly floated. She had a halo effect outlining her entire body. A long beautiful white dress is what she wore. It touched his shoes.

"It's been a while Danny." she said laughing moving his hair out of his eyes. She grabbed his hands and the luminance that surrounded them wrapped it's way around his arms and to his body. "You've grown so much. You know in heaven, we stop aging at thirty." she joked. "Looks like I still have a few more years don't I?"

"Oh Sam, it's so good to see you again. I'm glad you're not a ghost wondering around in the ghost zone. I haven't heard your laugh in eight years." he sheathed his arms around her body. It was solid. Like a humans. Like he remembered.

"Danny, I'm only here for a short time. I came to visit you. I want to thank you for agreeing to my wish. It wouldn't be right you know. For clockwork to reverse everything that happened. Some things are meant to be. And me dying was one of them." she also encased his body with her arms. She felt something on her forehead. She looked up and saw her best friend crying.

"Sam, every night I wish I could reversed time. Just to bring you back. To hear your voice, see your face, or just to talk to you one last time. I miss you so much Sam." 

"Danny please don't cry. I'm here now. This time you can say something. You know as well as I do I can't come back. I did what I did to save you. I.." she was interrupted by him grabbing her arms.

"you should've come with me. You could have been saved too." he protested.

"The rope wasn't strong enough. It would've broke. Then we'd both die. And you were to weak to go ghost. Oh please Danny, the one time I get to see you I don't want to fight with you. That's NOT how I want to remember this."

"Once? But you're in my dreams. In my nightmares. How come I see you then?"

"Well, I guess I slip out more times then the big guy lets me now huh?" she said. Giving him the warmest smile she'd ever gave anyone. She looked deeply into his eyes. She softly pressed her purple lips against his. Once he realized what she was doing, he pressed back. Their first real kiss. Warm and meaningful it was, but short. She lowered back down and smiled at him.

"Sam, I wish this night could last forever. Can't you stay another day?"

"I wish I could Danny. But I can't. Tucker would notice now wouldn't he?" 

"Sam, I miss you. I want this pain of missing you to stop." 

"It can Danny it can. If you just let go." she said grasping his hands. She looked up at him. Hazy eyes searched his. 

"But I can't let go Sam."

"Then the pain won't stop. I'm so sorry Danny. I know letting go is hard. But, if you want the pain to really stop you need to let me go. I have to go soon Danny."

"No please don't go! Not again. Will I see you tonight? In my dreams?"

"That's where you can always find me." she chuckled. She kissed him once more before spreading her wings and letting the wind carry her off into the twilight sky. "Good bye Danny. I'll see you later. Take care!" she yelled. Then she slowly evanescent into the atmosphere.

"Good bye." he said watching her from the distance of the ground. Danny never made it to Fenton Works that night. But back to his own apartment. After tea and T.V., he went to bed. Dreaming of his past. The days after Sam's funeral near the morgue he saw shadows, knowing it was her. He never said anything, but wished he did. He dreamed of something else that night. Him and Sam dancing in the deep mist of space. She wearing the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen her in. 

"See Danny, I'm always with you."

**AN:** there's my short, oneshot, sequel to "The Feel of Betrayal." it was really a heart warming thing. Something to reassure Danny that Sam was still there, always watching over him. I did put some lines from the song "I miss you" in there. And the end where Danny's dreaming is like the scene in that one Futurama episode, "Parasites Lost" with that flute thingy. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you think? Thank you!


End file.
